Coincidence Or Fate?
by CRAZii-TWiiLiiGHT-FAN
Summary: Tanya broke Edward's heart. Bella dialled the wrong number. A series of coincidences led to two people falling in love. Is it really all just coincidences? Or fate helping two lost souls find happiness in each other? BxE All human!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a new story and i hope you like it! It starts in edwards pov, **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Coincidence Or Fate?**

**Chapter One: Phone Call**

**Edwards POV**

I was laying on my bed my head resting on the many stuffed animals that were all neatly in lined with my pillows. Tanya gave me them, why does everything remind me of her. It was true I hated her but I still loved her, it was hard to forget her after what she had done to me.

We were going to be engaged two weeks ago, she said she loved me and only me, I believed her, I even went against Alice, my sister who is one year younger than me currently dating my best friend Jasper, Alice told me Tanya was cheating on me, none of us believed her, Carlisle, Esme, they were both so angry at her for accusing Tanya to do such a thing, I was also angry at her, but now I realize it was not her fault, it was mine. It was my fault for not believing Alice, It was my fault I fell in love with her.

The man, Tyler Crowley, he said his name was, he entered the party, shouting Tanya's name. He said he was her fiancé, that was not possible because she was about to be engaged to me. Tanya said she only loved me, I defended her, but the man said she cheated on both of us, I think she felt guilty so she just spilled the truth, she told me she loved me, but she met Tyler and she fell in love with him, she went crazy, we were all shocked and we realized everything Alice said was true.

I picked up my phone and deleted all the pictures of Tanya, each one felt like a needle poking my skin and slowly coming out of my skin. I was so angry, flushed at the same time. I was heartbroken, I felt shattered into a million pieces, my eyes suddenly fixed to my wallet. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and fall from my chin, I slowly lifted my wallet and carefully took out the passport sized picture of Tanya.

I looked at it, cursing, how dare she, I ripped it up into as many pieces as I could and threw it in front of me, little pieces of paper fell to the floor. I buried my face into my hands and started sobbing quietly. I stood up and banged my fist on the wall. A sudden noise echoed around the room.

_Ring. Ring_

_Ring. Ring_

_Rin-_

I slowly walked over to my bed where I left my phone and picked it up, There was no name to the call. I answered.

"Hello"

**Bella's POV**

I was thinking about love.

How was it like to be loved, I have never been loved, I wondered how it felt and if those emotions and dying for your love really was possible, I was sitting in kitchen of the apartment I lived in. I Lived with my dad, his name is Charlie, we were both always working so hard to pay the rent, for meals, I had to take a lot of jobs, my dad worked as a police officer. I worked in a charity shop down the street, and I also got a part time job in H&M. Every day was a struggle.

Alice was my best friend, she wasn't as poor as me, in fact she lived in a mansion, he parents were both doctors and she had a brother, Edward who was one year older than me, I was startled by the phone ringing, I didn't have a cell phone, I couldn't afford one, we only had one phone and that was the home phone.

I picked up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella! It's Alice, how are you today?" I grinned, I loved talking to Alice.

"I'm fine, today's my day of in H&M and I have to go to the charity shop in a couple of hours" I answered.

"You know Bella, I could always help pay the rents so we could go shopping" Alice was giving hints, I got 50% of all clothes in H&M because I work there and I bet that is exactly why Alice called.

"Sorry Alice, I got to cook dinner for Charlie"

"Okay fine Bella, I'll call you later bye!"

"Bye!" I answered putting the phone down. I really wished I had a life like Alice's she had it all. Money, Parents, Love, Freedom I'd give anything for that,

I had cooked dinner and was waiting for Charlie, the phone rang again, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella?" It was Charlie. "Hi Char-Dad how's work?" I asked.

"Rough, listen, I need you to call Billy and tell him to cancel that game, my schedules a bit rough I might even come home late tonight Bells sorry"

"It's okay" I sighed, Charlie had always been busy when he had joined the police force. "So I heard he has a new number what is it?" I asked.

"oh its 07656225387" I quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Got it, Bye dad!" Charlie had said goodbye and hung up, I called Billy.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Ri- _

"Hello" A voice answered.

" Billy, My dad said to cancel the game, he got held back at work so he couldn't come"

"Excuse me, you got the wrong number" A harsh voice came from the other line, The line went dead, Wrong number?

I dialled the number again.

_Ring. Ring_

_Ring Rin-_

"Hello" a voice answered again.

"Hello, may I please speak to Billy." I asked politely.

"How many times do I have to tell you, this is the wrong number! There is no Billy that lives here!" The line went dead. How could I have gotten the wrong number. I carefully copied the number on the paper to the phone, I'm sure I got it right this time.

Ring... Ring

Ring...Ring

Ring...Rin-

"How many times do I bloody have to tell you! This is the wrong number! All girls are the same, next time look at the number before you dial it! Idiot" He screamed into the phone. I had gotten the wrong number again? I felt all the anger rise up in me.

"Excuse me mister, first learn how to talk in a gentle tone, I thought it was someone else, don't you have any manners on how to talk to a lady? And don't judge me" I said defending myself.

"Yes Yes! I understand! I shouldn't judge you because all girls lie, and they love cheating on men then having a laugh about it! Women think men are tough but they are just as emotional as women! Girls are angels, yeah right! Please that's enough don't talk to me and don't you dare! Call me again, just get lost!" He hang up, I breathed in, this man has obviously had something going on and was frustrated. I decided to leave it there, I couldn't call Charlie because I didn't have the police station number.

I decided to wait for Billy to call, he would know Charlie wouldn't show up, I sat there thinking about this man and how rudely he had spoken waiting for Billy to call.

_What they didnt know, is that this was the beginning to a new path and too soon they would fall in love_

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review, i want to know whether or not i should carry on with this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dont own twilight!**

**Thanks for reviewing and i just wanted to say that one of you reviewers figured out where i got the plot of this story,**

* * *

**Coincidence or Fate?**

**Chapter 2**

**Edwards POV**

"_Yes Yes! I understand! I shouldn't judge you because all girls lie, and they love cheating on men then having a laugh about it! Women think men are tough but they are just as emotional as women! Girls are angels, yeah right! Please that's enough don't talk to me and don't you dare! Call me again, just get lost!" _

I hanged up, I was angry and frustrated, I have plenty of manners on how to talk to a lady. I have a sister! But then again I thought she was lying about Tanya having another affair. Speaking of sisters, Alice walked into the room.

"Edward what happened? I heard you shouting...Is everything okay?" Alice had been extra worried about me after what had happened with Tanya, I felt bad, everyone had been so angry at her and yet she still forgave us, forgave me.

"Erm, yeah it was just some girl on the phone, i think she had the wrong number" Alice shook her head.

"Edward, you shouldn't take out your anger on people you don't even know." She said as if she were stating a fact. I should have been more considerate.

"Yeah thanks Alice" She smiled. "Good now about that shirt, it isn't working...I know! Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" I groaned.

"Alice!" She held up her hands. "Fine...Fine, God! Why is my brother and my best friend so miserable!" She walked out of the room muttering how she never gets to go shopping, she went shopping YESTERDAY!

I decided to go for a walk, clear my head and get a bit of fresh air, I got my jacket and headed for the door.

**Bella's POV**

It was getting late and it was time to go to work, Billy had called and I told him Charlie wasn't going to show up. I quickly wrote a note to Charlie and stuck it on the fridge and left for work.

I was sitting at the reception when Miss Wilson walked in, She smiled at me.

"Bella, How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you how's Paul?"

"Oh you know, he's his usual self running about causing trouble, same old same old" I laughed.

"Maybe I should come and see him sometime" Miss. Wilson grinned "Maybe you should."

We both chatted for a while until Miss Wilson received a phone call and had to leave. I sat there staring at the computer screen when I realised something. I had gotten paid from working in H&M yesterday, all mine and Charlie's money automatically goes into our bank account, I realized this was how it had been going for almost a year. I had never really spent any money. I decided to go to the bank after work but then realised it would be too late and the bank would be closed.

My shift finished and I locked up and walked home. When I got home I found that Charlie was asleep on the couch in his police uniform, I smiled and got a blanket from my room, placing it over him and kissing him on the cheek. I walked over to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

-

I walked into the living room only to see Charlie gone and breakfast on the table. There was a note on the fridge. I took it off and read it.

**_Bella  
Had to go work early today  
Sorry Bells, I made you breakfast.  
And I bought a new phone here's number:  
079 23 54 2345  
Incase of emergencies_  
_Charlie._**

I sighed another day, I missed those days when Charlie and I hung out and had great times together, we were never in need of working so hard. But over the years we had lost a great deal of money, I don't know how it happened, when I asked Charlie one day why I needed to work he just said 'it's for the best' the best for what?

And he said he had got a new phone; well his old one wasn't doing a very good job, where did he get the money for that? Then again were not that poor. I ate the breakfast Charlie had made and started getting ready for work.

I finished work and stopped by the bank, I wanted to see how much money we had.

"You have $13000 dollars" I smiled, a few extra shifts payed of after all. I went home and took a quick shower, then sat down and continued reading Wuthering heights from where I left off.

-

The phone rang and I quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Bells? Good you got back from work, listen I need you to call Billy again, I left his number on the fridge. Just ask him if Jacobs coming to pick up those tools he wanted"

"Okay, I'll do that right now!" Jacob and Billy are family friends. Since Billy was in a wheelchair he couldn't do much, Jacob, one of my closest friends/relative works in the car industries, well you can tell I don't know much about cars, but he's always looking for old cars, then fixing them up.

"Thanks Bella!" He hung up and I went to the fridge to get the number, I took it off the fridge and went over to the phone to phone Billy again, hopefully this time it would be the right number.

"Hello" It was that same voice again. I didn't say anything.

"Hello?" The man was getting annoyed I could see that from his sudden harsh voice.

"Is it you again? Wring number?" He guessed, how did he know, I gulped.

"Urmm Yes but I'm sorry I won't call again, sorry" How did Charlie write down the same number I dialled yesterday? I was putting the phone down when I heard a shout from the phone.

"No wait!" He yelled into the phone. I placed the phone next to my ear, what could he possibly want?

"Yes?"

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday, it's just something big happened, I wanted to say sorry" I frowned.

"I dialled the wrong number so it's me who should be saying sorry" I dialled the number three times so it was my fault.

"It's okay it happens sometimes...bye" he said weakly.

"One minute!" I shouted, something inside of me didn't want him to hang up.

"Yes?" He said in a soft velvety voice.

"Look, I'm not trying to find out what happened to you, but what I do know is that because of someone you're really upset and angry" I waited, for a response. I didn't get one so I carried on.

"I know that because of how rudely you talked to me yesterday, you were taking your anger out on me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry because of one girl your heart is broken, but because of that, is it right to judge other girls the same way? Shout at them and have no respect?" I paused; I didn't hear anything on the other line. I was starting to feel self conscious.

"Listen if yo-" I cut him off, this guy certainly had a temper.

"I know, I know what you're going to say, you were going to say that if I were in your place I would know how you felt, as if you were broken in two, but she wasn't the right one, so it is time to move on." A few seconds had passed.

"Something tells me that somewhere your heart is broken too" I thought about work, Charlie. He had been so busy these past few weeks I wondered why, we haven't had a nice long chat in a long time. I stood there lost in my thoughts about Charlie.

"Erm...Hello?" I realized I was still on the phone, I slapped my head. "Oh sorry I was just thinking..." my sentence wandered off.

"About...?" He asked, "Nothing, don't worry life has its ups and downs, face them both with a smile no matter how hard it is" I was listening to myself, how could I expect him to take the advice if I hadn't taken it myself?

"I have to go now, sorry, bye!" I said, well I hadn't really had to go, I just wanted to call Jacob,

"Okay bye" he said really quietly, as if he didn't want this conversation to end. I hung up and stood there smiling, this man had talked to me so nicely, other than the last time, I took the note with Charlie's number and called him.

**Edwards POV**

I had taken a quick shower and was emailing Jasper; he had gone on holiday to Spain for two weeks.

I had known Jasper ever since freshman year. We were so close until that day, that day he confessed he was in love with Alice. I was shocked, angry too, he had told me that they had been meeting but without me knowing, I was furious, I hadn't talked to them no matter how much they pleaded. I thought Jasper wasn't right for Alice, until that day came. Alice was crossing the road with her many shopping bags in each hand. A truck was coming full speed directly towards her, she was just so tiny she couldnt be seen. I saw Jasper push her to the sidewalk and he ended up with a broken arm and a broken leg, it wasn't pretty, but then I realized if it was Tanya I'd do it for her.

Wrong answer, Tanya cheated on me, I would have paid the driver to run her over, _heck_ I'd do it myself, I hated her. Hated everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, her hai- Edward shut _up_. I jumped when the phone rang. There was no number, who could it be?

"Hello" I answered I heard a faint gasp.

"Hello?" Was this another prank call? Wait, could it be her?

"Is it you again? Wring number?" I asked in a soft whisper.

"Urmm Yes but I'm sorry I won't call again, sorry, bye" Yes! Thank you god! Now I can apologise.

"No wait!" I yelled into the phone. _Please don't hang up, please don't hang up._

"Yes?" she asked. oh thank god!

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday, it's just something big happened, I wanted to say sorry" I answered hoping she would forgive me, I had been so rude.

"I dialled the wrong number so it's me who should be saying sorry" Who was this angel?

"It's okay it happens sometimes...bye" I said startled by her voice, I had nothing to say, I had apologised and that was all I intended.

"One minute!" She shouted, I placed the phone next to my ear again.

"Yes?" I answered questionly.

"Look, I'm not trying to find out what happened to you, but what I do know is that because of someone you're really upset and angry" She paused. How did she know that!

"I know that because of how rudely you talked to me yesterday, you were taking your anger out on me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry because of one girl your heart is broken, but because of that, is it right to judge other girls the same way? Shout at them and have no respect?" I have plenty of respect! And I don't judge!

"Listen if yo-" I started, she cut me of.

"I know, I know what you're going to say, you were going to say that if I were in your place I would know how you felt, as if you were broken in two" Again, how does she know that!

"but she wasn't the right one, so it is time to move on." A few seconds had passed. I had stayed silent. I was speechless.

"Something tells me that somewhere your heart is broken too" I could tell something was up in her life, her voice, something was worrying her, the line was silent.

"Erm...Hello?" I asked stupidly. I heard a clap or was it a slap? "Oh sorry I was just thinking..." her sentence wandered off.

"About...?" I asked, "Nothing, don't worry, life has its ups and downs, face them both with a smile no matter how hard it is" Wow that was great advice. I nodded but then realised I was on the phone, who _was_ this girl? She had some weird affect on me.

"I have to go now, sorry, bye!" She said, no, sweet angel, please don't go!

"Okay bye" I said really quietly, I didn't want the conversation to end. She hung up. This girl was wise and I loved hearing her voice. I sat there staring at her number on the screen, I knew I had definitely had to talk to her again, I saved her number but then realised I hadn't asked for her name, _stupid Edward, how can you not ask her what her name is! you twat!_ I wondered what to save this number as when it hit me, I decided to save the number as 'wrong number'.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
